


Unexplained

by detective_meg_riley



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_meg_riley/pseuds/detective_meg_riley
Summary: Through a freak event, a young Joseph and Emerson are transported through time to Whitechapel police station in the present.





	Unexplained

On an unseasonably warm day in May, a most peculiar event occurred at the Whitechapel police station. In the grimy, seldom-cleaned men’s room on the second floor, there was a loud crash, and a flash of bright light. And suddenly, Detective Inspector Chandler and his protégé Constable Kent walked out… as seventeen year-olds. 

This was quite despite the fact that a 37-year old Chandler and a still-innocent 28 year-old Kent were sitting in the incident room of that station, utterly oblivious to the fact that their younger selves were very confusedly getting lost on the second floor.

Having found a window, the young Emerson decided that sliding down the drainpipe might be the most effective way of escaping the strange dirty building he had suddenly found himself in. Jo was not so convinced of the soundness of this idea. His boxer’s physique meant that he was significantly heavier than the slight Emerson, and thus much more likely to both break the drainpipe and fall to his death in the execution of this plan. 

Young Emerson swiped the hat off of his newly acquired friend’s head, and leapt out of the window and down the drainpipe in one swift movement. He was evidently more athletic than his petite build had led Jo to believe. 

“Hey! My hat! You stole my hat!”

Emerson merely tilted his head in an infuriating way. 

“Well, come on and get it then.”

Jo looked at the stairs behind him, and then at the window. Taking an apprehensive breath, he heaved himself onto the windowsill and felt tentatively for the drainpipe that was bolted to the wall a few inches away.


End file.
